


Don't Jump

by Trans_N_Pans



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: A fog of warm air escaped cracked lips, sighing into the cold around him. Two blue eyes, one blank and unseeing, stared out over the quiet town. The only lights Sal could see were dim street lamps. One of the light posts was blinking occasionally, the last cries of a bulb that was about to die out.All life flickers out, eventually.





	1. Don't jump

_ On top of the roof the air is so cold and so calm _

  
  


A fog of warm air escaped cracked lips, sighing into the cold around him. Two blue eyes, one blank and unseeing, stared out over the quiet town. The only lights Sal could see were dim street lamps. One of the light posts was blinking occasionally, the last cries of a bulb that was about to die out.

 

All life flickers out, eventually.

 

  
_ I say your name in silence. You don't wanna hear it right now _

  
  


“Remember when we used to sneak up here, Larry?” Sal asked the dead air around him. Larry was sleeping peacefully downstairs..blissfully unaware of what Sal was doing. A broken, choked, laugh escaped his lips.

 

“We used to prank people coming in the building” He shook his head. 

 

“You remember that, right? Larry?” Sal's strained smile crumpled into a grimace

 

  
_ The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down _

  
  


Tears welled up, overflowing from his eye. The pain was unbearable...the guilt even more so.

 

  
_ Each one a promise. Of everything you never found _

  
  


Sal and Larry had made so  many plans...so many dreams..all about to be thrown away. God, he was so fucking stupid. Why was he doing this? Larry didn't deserve this. Larry...the guilt burned through him like an open flame in his chest.   
  


  
_ I scream into the night for you _

  
  


“I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!” Sal screamed as he held his head in his hands. He curled up where he was sat precariously on the edge of the roof. Sal couldn't go back now. Everyone would get over the loss...move on, happy, without him.

 

  
_ Don't make it true _

  
  


  
“ _Don't jump!_ ”

 

Sal's head snapped up, looking around. He had heard a voice, but saw no one around or below. Sal's choked crying shifted into laughter. He was hearing things now. Maybe Sal _was_ crazy. Maybe  he was doing _himself_  a favor.

 

  
_The lights will not guide you through. They're deceiving you. Don't jump_

  
  


Sal wiped his tears, looking out at the street lights.

 

The earlier flickering light blew before his eyes. Ha.

 

“Guess that's a sign, huh?” Sal tilted his head back, smiling painfully at the endless black sky.

  
  


  
_Don't let memories go_ __  
Of me and you   
_The world is down there out of view_

  
  


Looking back to the roof, Sal saw the ghosts of the past. The memories were so vivid, he was reliving them.

 

He saw a younger Sal and Larry watching stars..saw them share a first kiss under fireworks..They looked so happy. 

 

“I love you…” Sal whispered as the memories faded, leaving him alone in the present. He peered down over the ledge. Five stories was a long way down...the ground wasn't visible through the inky blackness.

 

  
“ _Please don't jump!_ ”   


 

Sal heard the voice again, ignoring it as his eyes closed. All he needed to do was fall...fall forward into the endless black infinity below

 

  
_You open your eyes, but you can't remember what for. The snow falls quietly. You just can't feel it no more_

  
  


Sal didn't move. Was he scared? Anxious? The answer didn't come to Sal. He pried his eyes back open, them dry from crying in the cold. Flecks of white passed through his vision.

 

Snow…?

 

When had it started snowing? The soft white flakes landed in his skin, but the cold had already numbed him. If Sal didn't jump, he could still freeze outside.

 

  
_Somewhere out there. You lost yourself in your pain_

  
  


Depression was nothing new to Sal, but that wasn't what brought him here. That was just feeling sad to him...what he felt right now was different. 

 

Empty. Sal felt _empty_.

 

  
_You dream of the end_ _  
To start all over again _

  
  


“Is there anything after this?” he whispered into  the silence.

 

“Do I get a redo? a fresh start? Born again?”

 

Sal just wanted another chance..live a better life... Be a better person.    
  


“I'm sorry..” he whimpered, forcing his frozen legs to stand.

 

The door to the roof slammed open suddenly, throwing Sal off balance. Catching himself, he stared with wide eyes. Larry stood there, chest heaving with labored breaths, a note in hand. This note was identical to the one in Sal's pocket.

  
  


‘ _I don't know how long_ __  
I can hold you so strong   
_I don't know how long.._ ’

 

These were words he wrote while crying in his boyfriends room. Larry had been fast asleep when  he left for the roof.

 

Now he was standing before Sal, a look of desperation his face.

 

“Sal-” Larry's voice cracked when he spoke, looking absolutely wrecked.

  
  
_Just take my hand. Give it a chance. Don't jump_

  
  


“Please don't do this. Sal- Sally, baby please!” Larry begged him. Sal just stared at him, having already cried his emotions away. He wanted to feel something..anything

 

“Say something, anything! Talk to me, Sal!” Larry pleaded.

  
  
_ I scream into the night for you. Don't make it true. Don't jump _

  
  


“I can't do it anymore..I can't..” Sal whispered, icy wind cutting into his face. “It hurts..” 

  
  


_ The lights will not guide you through.They're deceiving you. Don't jump _

  
  


“Let me help you! You don't have to hurt alone. We can get through it- I..” Larry took a small step towards him

 

  
_Don't let memories go_ _  
Of me and you _

  
  


“I love you. I've always loved you.” Sal whispered

 

  
_The world is down there out of view_

  
  


“Sal please don't do this” Larry took another step. Sal turned away from him

  
“ _Please don't jump!_ ”

 

Another step.

  
“ _Don't jump!!_ ”

 

  
_And if all that can't hold you back_

  
  


Sal stepped forward, vanishing under the ledge.

 

The darkness below swallowed him whole.

 

  
_I'll jump for you_

 


	2. Waking up

_ Floating..Sal was floating in an endless black. It both felt like an eternity and no time at all had passed. Was he dead? Was this the end? Sal didn't know… _

 

_ There was this sound, though.. distant and quiet, but it was there. _

 

_ Beep.. _

 

_ Beep.. _

 

_ Beep.. _

 

_ The noise was very even. The pace was the same, never missing a beat.. _

 

_ Perhaps time passed, or maybe it didn't.. but the sound was getting louder. Sal's body didn't feel weightless anymore. It was a subtle difference. He felt as heavy as a feather at first..then the heaviness grew. Before long he couldn't move.  _

 

_ The experience was terrifying _

 

_ Sal could feel his heart beating harshly in his skull. The beeping sound sped up as well, filling his being with that vibrating noise. It was getting louder and louder. His heart was beating faster and the noise grew even louder still. Voices filled the empty space and his heart sped. Adrenaline filled his veins and the beeping was so loud it should shatter his eardrums. _

 

_ Then it stopped.. _

 

And Sal opened his eyes.

 

The beeping sound he had been hearing was present, but dull and in the background. A white and tan themed room filled Sal's sore eyes as he tried to turn his head. He was unable and he panicked for a moment.

 

“Sally..?” Sal's eyes snapped over towards the sound, widening at what he saw.

 

Larry was sitting at his bedside, eyes tired and glossy.

  
  


“Baby, _oh my god_. You're awake. _Fuck_...I” Larry covered his face, wiped his eyes, and looked back to Sal. The blue haired man tried to speak, but found he couldn't open his mouth.

 

_His jaw was wired shut_.

 

“Hey..shh.. relax..you..Sal your pretty fucked up..they.. they didn't think you were gonna make it. You broke your body dude…” Larry whispered painfully, face contorted. Sal followed Larry's eyes. He was covered in casts and bandages and braces

 

He must be on painkillers to not feel any of this

 

“ _Mfh_..” Sal whined soft, Larry brushing his cheek.

 

“I know..it's gonna be okay.. we'll make it through this.. together” Larry whispered, Sal blinking away tears.

 

He was beyond scared..he didn't realize what consequences his actions would hold.. the hurt it brought both of them...it wasn't okay, but he had Larry..

 

They would get through this _together_.

 


End file.
